Daddy's Eyes
by Maliha R Pattinson
Summary: Bella and Edward were High School Sweethearts, and madly in love. When Bella becomes pregnant, Edward convinces himself it's really not his problem. What will happen when he wakes up one day,and wants a do-over? AH
1. Preface

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight

"Bella please stop."

"No! I can't do this! We can't do this!"

"Stop! Stop doing that! You can't keep saying that when you want me gone Isabella! That's not how it's gonna work this time! Yo-"

"This time, this time, I don't care anymore Edward, I tried that, and then I tried it again, and you know what? I'm done trying with you! I'm done not being sure about you. You left! You didn't want us. Remember? You choose something else. Something different. Something easier. You did what was best for _you. _So you know what? I need to do what's best for me. Get out. Now."

"Bella…"

I reached for her, and she moved away from me, yet again.

It hurt more this time than any of the other times combined.

She was serious, more serious than I had ever seen her. More serious than when she stayed up for 48 hours studying for her Calculus final, more serious than when I broke my leg junior year and she spent every waking moment sitting in the recliner at my bed side, because she refused to be away from me for a minute. Even more serious than the moment she told me she was late 7 days.

She wanted me gone. Now.

"I-I'm sorry Bella, I love you, I love him, you can't take yourselves away from me… I couldn't handle that; it would kill me… just …_please_."

And then, she murmured the words I had said 4 years prior to this exact argument.

"It's not my problem, sorry."

And then, I truly realized that I had over stayed my welcome. I walked out of her front door, and crumpled into a thousand pieces, all over again.

A/N : Let me know what you think, and if I should continue or not.


	2. Chapter 1

"Carter?"

...

I could hear his small feet pounding about upstairs, most likely attempting to fit every toy he owned into his spider man backpack.

"Carter Jaymes, I am going to count to 5 and if you are not down here by the time I'm finished, you can forget about our trip to the toy store this afternoon!"

As if by magic, my wonderfully exuberant 4 year old son came running down the stairs until he reached me standing by the front door.

"You have no shame young man."

"I made it here before 5! We're still going right?"

"We'll see how well you behave on the drive over to Mrs. Cope's, alright kid?"

"Okay! Let's gooooo!"

His small frame runs out of the door before I have time to reply. It still amazes me how full of life he is. How entranced he is by the world. This, he did not inherit from yours truly. I learned the trade of sarcastic comments and snide remarks at a very early age. I got on many nerves, mostly my mother's, whos every attempt to put me in something the tinniest bit frilly and or girly was met with a response along the lines of, " Well mom, I would _love_ to wear those sequence encrusted mittens, but I don't want to get arrested on charges of looking hideous." Meh, I was a mean kid. But I digress. Yet then, when I think back on the fonder memories of my younger days, I know exactly where my little guy gets his gusto from. _Annnnd there goes my will power for the day. _I quickly shake away my thoughts before they can take a turn for the worse. I go weeks at a time without thinking of Carter's father, and I feel I do this rather successfully, but sometimes, it's the little things that trigger a forgotten memory, a lost reminder. Every time hurts more than the last, but when it comes down to it, you learn to walk it off, and focus your attention on the one person who needs it, _not_ the person who took said attention for granted.

"MOMMY! It's been a lot longer than 5 seconds and now you're breaking your own ruuuuuule!"

And so, my day begins. Little did I know just how strangely it would end..

* * *

Hiya! Please review if you feel so inclined. :)


	3. Chapter 2

**Epov**

4 years, 3 months, and 16 days...

wasted, forgotten, alone.

Opening my eyes every morning, expecting things to be different, expecting _me_ to be different. To wake up happy, content.. loved.

You were a fool. Live. With. It.

What if I can't anymore?

I was cheated, and can't even drone on about how someone else is to blame for it.

_I'm the villain in my own fucked up melodrama._

Is is happy hour anywhere?

"...Mr. Cullen?"

Ugh, is someone else in the room? Sometimes I think if I pretend not to hear her, she'll go away.

"What is it Ms. Weber?" My tone could have been more pleasant, but whatever, I haven't slept this week.

"Uh.. you have a meeting scheduled for today at 3:00, but it seems I made a mistake last week and forgot to move the Andrews meeting to Friday, so you're all booked up the rest of today, and I know you said you were leaving early b-but.."

"Enough Angela. Just take these files down to Mr. McCarty. I"ll deal with the extra meeting, and don't let it happen again. Understood?"

"Y-yes sir. I'll be more careful next time. Uh, again, sorry."

"Close the door on your way out."

She left without another sound. Thank fuck.

I was once again, left to my thoughts. Silence filled the room. I feel like silence was always the only thing there.

If there was one thing I'd wondered about the past few years, it was what genuine, loving, laughter sounded like. What.. what my fami- what.. _they_ sounded like..

Her rich, beautiful laugh, mixed with our childs, whose I'm sure was an even mix of both of our laughs, maybe more of hers than mine.. My heart is suddenly beating much harder than it should. It's actually becoming a bit painful.

_They're laughing without me._

_I can't.. what am I.. make it stop.._

4 years, 3 months, and 16 days...

* * *

Review if you feel so inclined. :)


End file.
